The King of Wizardry and Witchcraft
by yooseo23
Summary: Summaries in the Book itself...
1. Summary

"A mudblood, that was everyone's told Hermione. A witch who is from being muggle-born, but she is not a mudblood or a muggle-born when her parents are both the purest blood in wizarding world. What would happen if the time where the battle between Lord Voldemort versus Harry Potter, she was revealing and how would the purist family of Black would react? How would they accept that she is their future husband, when the three of them have husbands? Bellatrix was married to Rod Lestrange, Andromeda was married to Ted Tonks, and Narcissa was married to Lucius Malfoy and had a son name Draco Malfoy, what would happen if they find out in the time where Hermione was tortured by her future wife, Bellatrix?


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A place where a princess was born. "Hermione Jean Granger, immortal witch of the Granger Family." The medi-witch said and the mother and father look at her. "are you sure, Mia?" the mother asks and Mia nod.

"Voldemort will arrive in here, Young Lord." One of the guards said and Alexander, the father of Hermione looks at the guard and nod. "we have to go, make sure to have the house ruin and the fake body to be burn inside." Alexander said and all of them nod.

Mia, Mariam and Alexander go to the muggle world and use the protection spell to keep them safe and a spell to hide their identity and all of pure bloods memory about them was erase in the history of Wizarding World. They live a normal muggle way, not until the letter and they tell her who she is and wait for her to go back until the battle war, what would happen if the time where Hermione was being tortured her protective spell work or should I say immortality to keep her from the unforgettable curse? What would happen if the prophecy reveals? How would the Death Eaters protect themselves to the Prince of Death and Princess of Wizarding World?


	3. Author's Note

sorry for the change chapters, that's the real summary and also the prologue... I will update the chapters...


	4. The Malfoy Manor

Hermione's POV

We are in the Malfoy Manor, and they hold me in my waist but they are always electrified. "someone can you hold this mudblood." Greyback hissed as he let me go.

"why?" Narcissa said and touch my arm but I also feel someone is looking at me or the other. "well, I would-" Bellatrix stops saying as she sees the Sword of Gryffindor.

"where did you get that?" Bellatrix asks with malice in her voice. "in the girl's bag." Greyback said. "and this is mine now." He said again and this time Bellatrix growls before she whipped him and I can hear the shout of pain.

She looks furious that the Sword of Gryffindor was taken. "take the boys in and leave the girl to me." She said again and stunned me with Stupefy.

"we'll have to take Ms. Mudblood on a girl to girl talk." She said and Narcissa looked at Bellatrix as she tortured me with "Crucio" though it will never work on the royal blood like me, I just fake my screams and groans so she will think it work on me. "where did you take the sword?" Bellatrix ask while her wand's pointing at me. "I don't know." I answer faking the tears I have.

She hissed and glare at me. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD?" she asks shouting at me. "I don't know." I answer again but this time she uses her wand to crave something in my arm, "did she really think that it won't go away, and leave a scar." I thought to myself.

I bite my lip, so I could not say something. "take this filthy mudblood." She said as her grips in my arms before she turned to Griphook. I was taken to the cellar by Wormtail, and I look at the others to see. "Hermione." Harry rushes to me and he smirks, "I know, the tortured won't work." He said and all of them look at me.

"Harry, don't" I said and he look at me. "it's ok, Harry. Not all the time you'll have to say who am I." I said and he nod. "Phineas." I called my house elf. "Yes, My Prince." She said an I stop myself from laughing. "take them out." I said and she looked at me. "look for Dobby and Winky." I said and I look at her when I feel my eyes changed from normal brown to golden one.

"Phineas will do what my Prince have ask." She said before aparating to where Dobby and Winky are. "wait here." I said and I walk near the gate of the cellar back to the drawing room. "Phineas, is here. My Prince." She said as she arrived with Dobby and Winky. "get them out." I said and look above to see Wormtail and other Death Eaters coming in shadows. "Now." I order and I hear a crack that was created in aparating.

I stay and let them drag me out and have me in the drawing room again, them look at me with disgust when I saw the painting of the First Malfoy, Alexander Malfoy, with his wife, Beatrice Windsor-Malfoy. They are looking at each other when they saw me. "Lucius William Malfoy! How dare you. Help the First Royal Blood." Alexander shout and the look Lucius gave where fear.

"you allied yourself with that half-blood, Voldemort and now, you have hurt a royal blood and the purest witch in my house." Alexander said and I can see he wants to him, his own great 21x grandson. "there is no royal in here, just a mudblood." He hissed and that made Alexander angrier that ever. _"Locarious."_ I said a spell that could stop a figure in a paint from getting out of painting itself and Greyback heard me and he tried to stunned me when I saw Phineas and Zera stunning him off instead.

"you filthy, Stupid werewolf." Zera shout and I saw the way Phineas is holding him off. "My Prince, are you okay?" Beatrice ask as Zera and Phineas who have petrified Greyback help me to stand up since I push by Phineas. "I'm fine, Bea." I said and I know that its my mother who is like her age 970, added with the painting years she have, but mother is already 1203 years old and she is the third witch immortal, in the family.

I smile at her as I saw her use one of the ability of being a pure blood and the first cousin of my father, to call others and that would include Phineas Black and his wife, Ursula Rosier-Black, Caspian Rosier and his wife, Daniella Flint-Rosier, and last but not the least the Peverell, Erick Peverell and his lovely wife Lady Francine of Willburgn, will be in the paintings.

"what the heck are you talking about, grandpa?" Lucius asks but he shut his mouth when he saw the look that the other couples gave that just arrive when he asks the question.

"Phineas Black, I want this disrespectful man to be out of my family." Alexander said and all of them looked at him.

"I would like to say something." I said interrupting them as the Death Eaters looked at me with disgust. "none of them knows everything of my real Bloodline." I said and Caspian nod because his family is one of the person who knows the spells. "could you have wounded yourself?" Ursula Black asks as she knows what will happen.

I smile before talking Bellatrix's knife craving my arms with a long slices and also cut my hands off my arm. I let my hands to grow back and heals just like it was never cut off or sliced in front of them.

"I know, Bea. They perfect the spell before the attack happen 940 years ago. Mother, tried it on all of you." I said all of them laugh. "we know, little one. Also, your parents are the first immortal couple in wizarding world to use the spell on us." Lady Francine said and I smile.

I saw my elves and they all nod. "hold on tight to them Death Eaters except the Black sisters." I said and the all disapperated.

At the Granger Palace….

Everyone is looking at the painting of my parents with as the baby sitting at the crib. "Harry, stop looking at my baby self." I said as he looks at it. "your cute." He said and I laugh at him. "yeah, sure." Bellatrix said but she is glaring at Ron who is looking at me with lust. "Ron, stop your staring at me, if you want to live." I said and he look at Bellatrix. "Hermione is mine." He said and the Black sister's smirk at him.

"Hermione's a girl, you can't carry an heir." He said smirking. "my daughter is born different, Mr. Weasley." Dad said and Mia laugh walking with goblets of gold that contain waters. "Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa can bear a Royal Pure Blood and also can produce handsome and gorgeous heir." Mom said in the painting. I nod and they smile. "my son, I know what you are thinking." Dad said and I know, what he is saying. "fight him with Harry." Mom said and smile at they. "Yes, Your Highnesses." I said and they smile hearing the praises I said.

"and also, I want grandkids." Dad said and the three Black sisters blushes. "not now, father." I said because right now I saw Mia releasing a spell only works on the Black sister and me. "maybe later." I said ad leave I know the three are following me.

I know they are following me and I saw their eyes change back to normal. "Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa are all of you ok?" I ask as I lead them to the master's bed. "what is this room, mudblood?" Bellatrix asks and I smirk. "my room, Bella." I said and I heard them intake some air. "take this room and I will have to take some of my things to keep him from going in this house, and also this house is filled with protection spell and invisibility spell no one except me, Harry and my parents can enter this house." I said and leave them inside.

I walk back to the living and saw them looking at me. "Mia, I need you to keep the house safe and I need three person to act as Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy." I said and I saw Rodolphus, Ted and Lucius steps forward and I saw the other person steps forward. "Jean, I know I made her like that but I have to so I can act more like her." Rod said and I nod at him. "keep this." I said as I give him Bellatrix's hair with the Polyjuice Potion and I also gave to other to Ted and Lucius. They nod before drinking the potion and everyone saw their transformation.

"no one should talk about this death eaters." I said and the look at me as if I can do it. "I can use more powerful killing curse that the one your master who is a half blood, never underestimate me." I said and I flick my wand near a made and she nod. "_Arccolous_." I said and it release a dark green light hitting her in her chest killing her instantly.

"it will never be detected by the Ministry of Magic when all of the spell I create never reach them." I said as sweetly as possible I can and the nod looking scared. "know this, purebloods." I said and then flinch at it.

Bellatrix's POV

When she gets out of the room the hold tight on the handle of the bed itself. "looks like she will have us in the near days if her parents are asking for grandkids." Narcissa said as if it was nothing. "Cissy, she is a mudblood and will never have us in anyway." I said but I can see her above me as I close my eyes earning an arousal moan from me. I open my eyes and saw them smirking at me. "let's see, if you can resist her sister." Andromeda said and I saw the photo near the bed, Hermione and Viktor Krum hugging her and I don't like it a bit.

I point my wand at and Narcissa saw the move. "really?" Narcissa smirk when she saw my disagreement at the photo. "don't touch it, sister. Wait for Hermione and ask her to remove it." Andromeda said but I can see the jealousy in her eyes. "is this right?" Narcissa ask but I saw her eyes look above. "why?" Andromeda said but her eyes move to see the room. "we need to go back." I said but I want to stay. "you don't need to, mistress." A voice near Andromeda said and I look at it and saw an elf with dress that was new and not the rag one it should have.

"a free house-elf working?" I ask smirking. "yes, mistress. But I serve the royal pure blood family and the Granger and also, I'm Zera, the wedding designer of every Granger family since the first generation, King Alexander and his wife Queen Sammantha, the mother of Missis Sophia Janes. The great grandmother of your future husband, Miss Hermione Jean Janes Granger." Zera said and I saw her smile when she said Hermione's name.

"If you said, that first, how old is Hermione?" Narcissa asks while thinking of the age Hermione have. "18, her mother had her when she was 1221 years old, her grandmother Sophia, had Mariam when she was 1320, as for Sammantha her age when Sophia was born were 2109. There's a spell about immortality that was created by Sammantha, and as for years it made them immortal. As of now, the family is in muggle world looking 30 years." Zera said as she moves her hand flashing some of the scenes.

She moves to me look at my body. "I'm sorry about Mia, she just wants to have kids running around like Hermione with books in her hand or smirking when she made something bad or good." She said and I look back to scenes when I saw someone being bullied and young Hermione glare and muttered something and snakes' statues move towards the person. "bad kid." Young Hermione said and she skit away from them to her mom, who is shaking her head while holding out her hand to the young one. "Hermione, next time don't do anything." Her mom said and the young girl shakes her head. "nope, they are bad kids and they deserve that." Young Hermione said while pouting. "She's cute." I whisper and my sisters giggle. "yeah, I agree on that sister." Andromeda said.

"did I say that out loud" I ask them and they nod. "something tells me that we will be hidden, until the war stops or end." Narcissa said and I close my eyes feeling the burn in wrist and I snapped looking at it because it's not hurting at it was before. "something's wrong." I whisper and Zera and my two sister look at me. "it is not, Miss Black. The house stops any dark magic and that would include Voldemort's call." She said as she put other dresses or normal clothes in bed. "this are designer's clothes, Miss Black. You can choose another or you and call me if something is missing." She said before disapparating.

I saw my sisters face they are smiling at the dress that was place in the bed. "looks like they know what we like." Andromeda said and I look at the dresses only to see different types of black dresses with colors that complement the dress itself. "Black Blue dress, wear it Narcissa." I said because the color of the dress really matches to her. "Black White." Andromeda said and I look at it to see white dress but it has black flowering design. "wear that black red dress, Bella." Narcissa said and I saw her smirk. "fine." I said rolling my eyes at her.

I go to the walk-in closet to find four fitting rooms with our names on it. "fuck, did she do this?" Narcissa said when I look at the walk-in closet's door. "I don't know, but I can see that this is the biggest room in this house." I said and they nod at me. "let's change now." Narcissa said and she's the bossy one again. "still the kid I know." Andromeda said and I grin at her. "I heard nothing." Narcissa said as she gets on her fitting room.

After minutes of changing my black dress with the corset to the dress without corset, I walk out of the room to see my sister in their dresses. "Zera." I called the elf and she pop out and smile at us. "what can I do, Mistresses?" She asked as she look on our dress. "we would like to rest for a bit could you made this bed bigger?" I ask and she smile before nodding and the bed grows and I can clearly see that it fits in four people or us. "Rest well, Mistresses." Zera said and we nod at her. "see you in the morning." I said and she nod.


	5. The War

Chapter Two: The War

Hermione's POV

After I left them in my house. I apparate back to Harry and Ron. "Ready to fight?" Ron asks as he tries to put his hand in my shoulder, I move to the left and I glare at him. "I'm ready and we need to do this, Harry." I said and look at him who smile and nod at me.

"Hermione, can I ask you for a bit?" Ron ask and I look at him before looking at Harry. "sure, but make sure this is important if not you better find someone or something hide into." I said and he look scared. We two meters away from Harry. "Hermione, after this war. Would you like to have a date with me?" He asks and I look at him with glares. "no, end of discussion. Harry, let's go. We have a war to get to that to listen to this gits words." I said and walk back at Harry.

He follows shouting my name asking why I won't date him. "Harry, let's go." I said as I reach him and Ron follows fast enough to grab Harry before we apparate. We reach at the Hogwarts, to look for the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. "the back door." I said and we walk or should I say run to the back door where no one is guarding it. _"Roric Helzar."_ I said as I remember when Professor Dumbledore said the password as Roric Helzar, the name of the four witches and wizards who built the school.

"Hermione, I need to get to the Ravenclaw's tower." Harry said and I look at the way. "fourth staircase Harry." I said and he run to the staircase. "Ron, you know where to go." I said. "go and don't follow me." I said in my strict voice.

I run to find the headmaster's chamber. "to the right, your highness." A portrait of Ms. Rosie Scammander said. "thank you, Rosie." I said and continue to run as I follow the staircase and saw the eagle statue. "Sherbot Lemons." I said and run fast enough to reach the staircase.

"Well, what nice welcome we have here." Salazar said and I look at him. "I'm not here for insulting, Salazar." I said and he look at me like I'm someone with two heads. "I need it, Godric." I said and he nod before his portrait open and the sword of life is out. The sword of my mother and also her daggers and bow with its arrows.

"thank you, Godric." I said before I run out after I get the weapons. I was gone for about hours and the night turned morning. Then I heard Ginny. "whose Hagrid's carrying?" her voice is husk from crying. "Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort said and I move to see Lucius who is Narcissa and Rodolphos as Bellatrix as they nod. "not the same as what you think." I said and Harry jump shouting. "_Confringgo."_ And before Voldemort attack him, I shot him with Bow and poison arrow.

No one run as they saw him kneed. "mudblood, you are a filthy one." He said but I smirk. "you are the filthy one in here." I said as all of his followers move away from him. "you kill your father for being a muggle born, your mother who left, so she can find a way for him to be accepted by her family." I said and some of the people who listen look at me.

"Riddle must be a muggle but, Alira Black Slytherin is pureblood, Alira was your mother, Tom Marvolo, you are named after her father, Marvolo Slytherin, but you leave your life because you don't belong in either world that's why you create your Dark Magic regime when you don't know what is a real power and ruler." I said and I feel my mother and as I fell all of them.

"Tom Marvolo Slytherin Riddle, you are hereby declared a traitor to the human and to the kind of witches and wizards, I, Queen Mariam, the third Queen of the Wizarding World, I hereby declare your death by the hands of my daughter." She said and I close my eyes before drawing the sword before putting it to his neck. "kneed." I said and he was kneed by Mr. Parkinson and Mr. Bell. "your order, mother." I said and she nod.

I have no choice but to swing the sword cutting off his head. "who follows him will meet the sword of Slytherin and arrows of Ravenclaw and dagger of Hufflepuff." My mother said again and all of the death eaters' knee without hesitation.

"young Prince." Dad said and I knee in front of him. "yes, your highness." I said as I know he will do things that will make everyone looked at him like lunatic. "where's my future daughters-in-law?" He asks and I rolled my eyed. "they are in the palace, your highness. Would you like me to get them?" I ask and ready myself if he need. "called your elves." Mom said and I nod.

I look around and found all of them looking at me like I have two heads. "Zera, Phineas, Terra." I said and I can hear the cracks they create as they appear. "yes, our prince." They said and I had to stop myself laughing at the face they doing. "my parents ask the three ladies to meet them, have them here now." I said and they smile as I heard Harry laughing. "stop laughing, Mr. Boy Who Live." I said and I heard three cracks and I heard, one voice shouting. "murderer." And I know who is it, Neville. Pointing his wand at Bella.

"hold that words in your mouth, Longbottom" I said and Narcissa run to me before we collapse in the ground. "and here she go." Andromeda said giggling while helping us to stand up and I saw my mother looking at three of them. "I'm Marriam Granger, the royal queen of our world. It is nice to finally meet my future daughters-in-law." She said and I have to balance myself before I nod at them.

Ron look at Bella murderously. "if you want to live alive, Ron. If I were you, stop looking at my future wife." I said as I point my wand at him. _"Absicus Veris."_ I said as spell that could make him stun and it could hurt him more that the stupefy.

"I'm Prince Hermione Jean Granger, the next king and if you disrespect Ms. Bellatrix, Ms. Andromeda and Ms. Narcissa. I'll make sure that all of you will wish that Tom is alive." I said in my most deathly tone I ever have. "calm down, Hermione." Andromeda said and I saw Bellatrix look at me and I nod at her and she walk fast enough to look she's running.

I smile hug her kissing her forehead and put my arms around her. "father stop, looking at them like that." I said and I know they have looked at me and saw my dad looking at them in his king attitude. "I'm Alexander Granger, the king of our world and also the father of the brain of the Golden Trio." He said and I saw them with wide eyes.

"father, stop that." I said giggling at him. "I would like to informed all of you for the wedding of my only son, with the Black sisters." Mom said and look at Narcissa as she smiles and nod at me. "Harry, I personally invite you to it." I said and he nod before I reach at Narcissa who is hugging Draco, and Andromeda that was hugging me and so's Tonks.

We apparated to the palace. "Draco, if you need things you can call one of our elves in here, Gaerin and her brother Alphine can help you." I said as they both appear. "My stepson needs to be in his room guide him." I said and they nod at mee. 'follow them, Draco." I said and he walk with them.

"Hermione, you do know they are old to your mother." Tonks said and smile. "my mother is 40 years older than my father if I'm not mistaken my father's age is 1199, while my mother is 1239." I said and I saw the fireplace burn in green then two couples walk in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
